warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Role Play Wiki:Defunct Games
Guidelines General * A game is considered inactive when it either formally announces being close, or no new posts have been made on the * Any time a game becomes defunct the DFG will inform Project Abbreviations by taking the game entry from the active list, and moving it to the Defunct Games list and assigning it one of the following statuses: Newly Defunct, In Processing, Processed * Significant characters from the game may be retained for records purposes. Any significant character will be moved to a sub-page of the game article. Process # A member of the project notices an idle game, and reports it using the Project Forum above, filling out the form that pops up. # The game should be reported to Project Abbreviations by visiting the project page and moving the game from the active list to the defunct list. # The page article should be marked with the template. #* Any characters associated with the game should be marked with the . # The members of the project should discuss if the game warrants being retained. (If not clear solution becomes apparent through discussion, the Leader may employ the Basic Voting Scheme to establish a majority) #* A discussion will be considered complete if it goes for 72 hours or more without comment. Even after 72 quiet hours comments are welcomed. This rule is just intended to define at what point it is permissible for Leader or Deputy to move a defunct game into processing. # Actions are taken based on the discussion results. Should deletion be decided the Articles associated with the game will be marked with the template so that a sysop can eliminate the articles. If the game is being retained any characters being retained will be moved to subpages. Membership * Any requesting member may become an apprentice of the project. * Any user participating in at least three defunct games discoveries/processing's is eligible to become a warrior. * The project leader may appoint their deputy as they see fit from active members of the project. * Any user who has not participated in at least 3 consecutive discoveries/processings will be made an elder and deleted after a month if they do not resume participating in the project. Defunct Games Ongoing Processing : LakeClan (RPG) :* Needs new version of games template :* Character pages need to be moved to subpages :* Information pages need to be moved to subpages :* Remove all remaining redirects associated with the game :* Article needs to be re-written into a proper article. :* De-redlink all articles associated with game (done thru Petal) :* Hold for Character Entry Policy : New Century Clans (RPG) :* Needs new version of games template :* Character pages need to be moved to subpages :* Information pages need to be moved to subpages :* Article needs to be re-written into a proper article. :* De-redlink all articles associated with game :* Hold for Character Entry Policy List of All Defunct Games : BlizzardClan (RPG) Project Userbox Codes